


The Cost of Consulting

by Dharz_135



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, Law Enforcement, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dharz_135/pseuds/Dharz_135
Summary: When it comes to light that S.H.I.E.L.D has been neglecting their contracts with both Tony Stark and Stark Industries, there are steps to be taken.Tony nodded, “ That's fine, I'm sure me and Pep could handle it. Anyway, why don't we call it an early night and hit the sack. We have a secret agency to sue in the morning.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me, Ms.Potts,” came the voice of Pepper’s secretary from the intercom, “There is someone here from finance to see you. Should I let him in?”

“Yes, I'm just finishing up for the day, send him in.” replied Pepper as she placed the paperwork she was doing into a neat and straightened pile.

“I’m very sorry to disturb you, Miss. Potts, but there seems to be an issue with some of the payments.” came a hesitant greeting from the tall willowy man as he entered and approached her desk.

“If there are issues you should have gone to HR -” 

“They have to do with Mr.Stark’s salary from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the payments they had to make for the tech that they leased from us.” he quickly interrupted and held out the Stark Pad with the information on it.

Pepper quickly glanced through the transactions, then looked up to the man, “Thank you, Mr.”

“Thompson, Jack Thompson.” Jack supplied.

“Thank you Mr.Thompson, for coming to me with these, you can count on a bonus coming your way.” Pepper smiled softly, “Have a nice night.”

With that Pepper slipped the Stark Pad into her purse, gathered her things and walked briskly out of her office while wishing her secretary a good night. She headed to the car garage, and got into her car, as soon as her door shut she called on JARVIS, who had integrated himself into her car seemingly ages ago. 

“Yes Miss. Potts? What can I do for you?”

“JARVIS arrange a meeting for tomorrow with our lawyers as soon as you can. I will send a summary and documents regarding the charges I wish to press.”

“Very well Miss.Potts.” said JARVIS almost joyous tone, Pepper figured  that he had already scanned the Stark Pad in her purse and seen the documents. With that Pepper headed towards home.   
____________________________________________________________________

Tony, Rhodey and Happy had spent the afternoon laying around the living area of the Malibu house, it was guy’s night - afternoon - so there was an six pack, now empty, and three empty boxes of pizza on the floor next to them. They had made sure that there were at least four slices of pizza in the kitchen, along with a beer reserved for Pepper. They were huddled around the coffee table, playing poker, when JARVIS announced that Pepper had pulled into the underground garage and was on her way up.

When Pepper finally entered the living area she let out an exasperated sigh at the greasy boxes on the expensive cream rug, but still offered a fond smile to the three men now standing up to greet her. After giving Rhodey and Happy a hug, and Tony a quick peck, she went to change out of her office clothes. 

“Tony,” she began as she walked into the room, now in sweatpants and one of tony’s t-shirts, “There is something you should see. JARVIS, if you could please pull up the files.”

A few seconds later the files showed up in front of Tony. After going through it, Rhodey said, “You should definitely sue them man, that’s nearly two million dollars, that they didn't pay you, not to mention that they didn’t even touch your consulting fees.”

“Yeah boss. But how did they hid this from you for so long? Don’t your payments pass through the S.I. servers before being deposited in your bank account?” Asked Happy.

“I may have an answer to that Mr.Hogan.” interrupted JARVIS, “I did some check ups, and it seems that when Agent Romanoff joined Stark Industries earlier this year she used a virus to enable S.H.I.E.L.D. technicians to hack and manipulate Stark Industries’ servers. Unfortunately, I was not aware of the problem as Sir had me focused on looking for cures for his problem. Rest assured, I have taken care of the problem now, and by 3:23 am new firewalls will be in place.”

“Thank you JARVIS.” said Pepper before turning to Tony, “ I called for a meeting with our lawyers, so be in the office tomorrow. Rhodey, Happy, you both are welcome to join us.”

Rhodes shook his head, “As much as I would love to be there and see you guys rip S.H.I.E.L.D. another one, I have to get back to base tomorrow morning and see to the training plans of the new recruits.”

“I can't come either, I have a meeting with the security personnel to discuss a new outline to strengthen our background checks, we can't have another Romanov, screwing us over.” Happy said as a fierce look of determination crossed his features. 

Tony nodded, “ That's fine, I'm sure me and Pep could handle it. Anyway, why don't we call it an early night and hit the sack. We have a secret agency to sue in the morning.”

TBC


	2. Laying out the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony meet with their team of lawyers to go over the consequences of SHIELD’s actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This is pretty shot, but with the limited time I have away from school assignments and homework this was he best I could do. I will try to post again next week as most of my classmates are away on a week long trip.

When Tony and Pepper walked into work the next day, they were immediately notified that the lawyers had arrived and were ready to go over their cases with them. Tony and Pepper made their way up to the conference room, and took their seats across from their team of lawyers.

“ Good Morning Miss Potts, Mr.Stark.” greeted Mariam, one of the heads, “ We went over the information you sent us regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and have found that they can be charged and convicted of multiple crimes. As you can see in the files provided for you we have enough evidence to convict them. We can also demand compensatory damages, or if you prefer consequential and incidental damages. Either way they will be paying for all damages that have come to the company.”

Tony picked up the file and carefully went through it. “Industrial Espionage? Could you really charge them for that? I mean their not our competitors.”

“Actually, they are, to some point at least. A small fraction of S.H.I.E.L.D. provides technology and weaponry for the government, which we do as well, so they can be charged for spying on us. I they say that they sent in a spy to look after you while you were sick, then they can be charged for negligence.” Piped up Abdul, another attorney. “Don’t worry boss, we have them trapped in a box, now all we need to do is send this to the courts and watch S.H.I.E.L.D. squirm.”

“Well then” said Tony standing up, “ I think we can leave this in your hands, unless you want to add something Pep.”

Pepper shook her head, “ No, this is perfect. However, are you sure that we can charge them for all this. I mean I understand the industrial espionage and sabotage but can they really be convicted with fraud and production of false documentation? Since you know, S.H.I.E.L.D. is essentially a government agency.”

“We can but the case might not stick, however since S.I. and Mr.Stark are constantly in the media’s eye, S.H.I.E.L.D will brought out, and their reputation will be ruined.” answered Marian. 

“Ok then, I guess we are fine.” nodded pepper as she stood up, “I will leave the rest in your capable hands.”

With that the meeting was adjourned and all that was left to do was wait for S.H.I.E.L.D. to learn that they messed with the wrong people


	3. SHIELD

Nick Fury sat at his desk going through the most recent mission reports, when Marian Hill burst into his office with a file in her hand. 

Slowly she approached his desk and laid the file down in front of him, “ We received a court order, it was sanctioned by Stark Industries and Tony Stark. They found out about the virus, and want all of their tech and designs back.”

Fury looked up in shock, he hadn’t expected Stark to charge S.H.I.E.L.D, not after he told him about his father being a founding member. “What is he charging against?” Fury asked.

 

“ Their charging for industrial espionage, sabotage, fraud, and creation of false documentation. They also expect us to pay compensation for breaking the terms of our contract.” stated Hill. “ I had legal check up on it, they say that they can present a challenging case against us. And knowing Stark, he probably has something on par with the dream team assembled to take us down.”

Fury let out a sigh, “ And if we lose this case, how much would it cost us?”

“ Nearly 7 million, just on the compensation for the contract. Apparently due to our negligence, part of Stark Industries stock has dropped by 35.5 in shares and they expect us to pay for 80% of the damages, which is estimated to nearly 3 billion. So if we lose the case we would have to file for bankruptcy and shut down all of SHIELD’s projects and missions. Unless of course the government or the World Security Council covers the charges.” Replied Hill.

“I look over the file, until then check up on the judge, see if we can persuade them to drop this before the trial begins.” 

“Yes sir.” with that Maria Hill left the office.

Nick Fury sat on his desk looking through the file with a great sense of desperation, he knew that if Stark wanted he could ruin SHIELD. Nick Fury has expected some backlash from Stark, but after telling him his father was one of SHIELD’s founders Fury expected more leeway with what SHIELD could do with Stark Industries. Not one had he expected Stark to respond like this. 

Now all Fury could hope for was that the judge would buy into the persuasion of Agent Romanoff, and take a bulk of the charges off.


	4. Persuasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Romanoff becomes Nora in order to sway the Judge’s choice before the preliminary trial.

Judge Julian Foster sat at his desk, going over the files for his next preliminary hearing. This one seemed to be one that would quickly go into trials, the preliminary was requested by Mr.Stark, perhaps as a way to give the opposition some hope, only to have it crushed. After finishing up the file, Judge Foster gathered his things and started to make his way out of his office. As he was locking the door, a tall figure approached him, turning out to be a tall, willowy redheaded woman.

“Judge Foster, it’s so nice to meet you.” said the woman, while leaning into him seductively.   
“Im Nora, from S.H.I.E.L.D. and I was hoping that maybe we could settle things out before the preliminary, you know so we don’t have to go through the hassles of the court. If you know what I mean.”

“No, I do not know what you mean, nor do I wish to. Now if you would excuse me I have to get going.” replied Julian with a dismissive nod to Nora. 

Nora quickly stepped up and pressed herself against Julian and started to run her hands up and down his chest. “Are you sure? Because I can be quite persuasive.” Julian stepped away quickly. 

“Miss please behave yourself. I will not have you persuading my in any way. Now please step away, I have a husband and a young son to get back to.”

Nora quickly grabbed Julian’s hand and twisted, pushing him against the nearest wall. Realizing that her seduction tactics won't work she opted for a more forceful way. “Well then, if you want your child and husband safe, you better not let the case go to trial, you have no idea what S.H.I.E.L.D. is capable of.” she hissed into the judge’s ear. 

Julian struggled to break away from Nora, once he did, he quickly pressed a small button on his wrist watch. Nora knowing something was off quickly started to move away and towards the exits, only to be blocked by a suit of red and gold armour. 

“Well, well, well. Look who showed up! Natasha Romanoff or are you using another name this time around? You seem to have a thing for that.” came the voice of Iron Man, mechanical, yet still mocking. “Looks like you have another offence to pitch against you.” Tony quickly grabbed Natasha’s wrist and told Judge Foster to call the police. 

Once the police arrived, they quickly secured Natasha in handcuffs and took her away. Tony then stepped out of the suit and approached Julian.

“Thank you for the help Mr. Stark without your forward thinking who knows what she would have done.” said Julian shaking Tony’s hand.

“No problem Judge, but if you don’t mind can I add a request to the case. You see it has come to my knowledge that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been keeping some of my father’s inventions and private journals, so I was hoping that there was some way I could get them back, because being his heir, those now belong to me.”

“I’m sure that we can integrate that into your case, would you be charged for theft against them? If so the preliminary hearing would have to be pushed back a few days.”

“ That’s fine, as long as I can get my dad’s stuff back. Have a nice night Judge.” with that Tony Stark got back into his suit and flew off.

Judge Foster took in a deep breath and let it out slow, the last few moments had left him a bit overwhelmed, now all he wanted to do was get back to his family, knowing that they would be safe under the protection of Iron Man.


	5. More trouble for Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury finds out about Romanoff’s slip up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m back, and fortunately my grades have improved massively. Thank you for continuing to support me during my hiatus and I hope to crank out more chapter, hopefully finishing this fic by the end of this month. 
> 
> P.S. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

Nick Fury, was furious (excuse the pun). Ever since Stark had filed that lawsuit against S.H.I.E.L.D. shit had rapidly hit the fan. The World Security Council was constantly at his back trying to get him to get rid of the case as fast as he could, but Tony being the stubborn man he is refused to settle out of court. Nick Fury knew that once the case became public - as anything regarding Tony Stark did - everyone would want a piece of SHIELD. Fury knew for a fact that the FBI and CIA had many problems with the amount of secrecy SHIELD got away with. The public would support Stark as he was the victim, putting whatever government official that could help S.H.I.E.L.D. in a deadlock. The world loves to hate Stark, but it loves to hate government agencies more. 

“Sir…” came a hesitant knock at the door of his office. Agent Coulson and Agent Hill stepped in their faces passive, but Fury could feel the nervousness rolling off of them. Coulson stepped forward, “Sir, Agent Romanoff has been taken into custody, while trying to talk to the Judge.She has been charged with assault and attempted bribery.” Fury stood up from his desk and briskly walked passed Coulson and Hill, rubbing the brig of his nose in frustration.

“ Get me a meeting with her now. She is a fully trained agent, what the hell was she thinking, getting caught so easily.” Fury shook his head and continued to walk through the halls of the helicarrier, as Agent Hill was busy talking on her phone setting up the meeting.

———————————————————————————

Agent Romanoff sat on the cool metal bench with her hands in cuffs and a baggy orange jumpsuit. She kept her head down refusing to look at the guards near her, or at Fury as he walked in. 

“ What the hell were you doing Romanoff?” Exclaimed Fury as he slammed his fist on the surface of the bench. “ Are you not a fully trained agent with years of experience and training under her belt? Are you not a goddamn Black Widow, one of the most dangerous people on the planet?”

Romanoff swallowed loudly as she looked up at her boss, “ I did exactly what I was trained to do sir, by both S.H.I.E.L.D and the Red Room Academy; seduction or force are the easiest ways to get something from someone quickly.” 

“Look where that has gotten you. Locked up, and with a charge of assault. Do you have any idea what would happen if the launch a investigation on you? They would find out that you sent even supposed to be in the country, not with all the laws that were bypassed in order to get you your citizenship, let alone all the people you have killed.” Fury said in a hushed whisper so that the guard standing nearby wouldn’t hear. 

“Even if we do manage to get Stark and his lawsuits off of our backs, now we have to deal with everything your charges would bring up. I should have just sent Coulson instead of keeping him to debrief and clean up everything that happened in New Mexico.” Fury stood up and headed towards the exit, “ If we get you out, you sure as hell should run Romanoff, because if your slip up causes anymore damage, you will be on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hit list.” 

With that Fury left the room leaving a stoned faced Romanoff and an slightly amused guard in the room.


	6. The Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper talked to Rhodey and Tony about exposing SHIELD to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long to post. Just been really busy with school lately, had course selection. I will try to post a new longer chapter next weekend. Until then.

Tony looked up from his soldering at the sound of Pepper’s heels parochial his desk. He quickly turned off his equipment and pulled out a stack of papers from his desk drawers and pretended to read through them.

“I am quite familiar with the smell of melting metal by now Tony, and I am also familiar with your habits.” Said Pepper as she leaned against Tony’s desk and placing down a folder on his desk. “ I know that I’m CEO now and I promised that you would have minimal paperwork, but your still the head of a department and have responsibilities. If you don’t do your work, I would have to fire you.” She added with a teasing tilt to her voice.

Tony stood up and put his hand on Pepper’s hips, “Well then, I’ll just have to prove what a valuable asset I am to you. Won’t I?” He whispered into her ear.

“Ok you two break it up! I don’t want you two to be the topic of another one of my therapy sessions.” Called Rhodey as he walked in.

Pepper giggled as Tony hugged her close and settled his chin on her shoulder while shooting a glare at Rhodey. Stepping away from Pepper, he moved towards Rhodey and gave him a hug.  
“Don’t worry honey bear you’ll still be the only stud muffin in my life.” Tony said with a wet kiss to Rhodey’s cheek.

Rhodes pushed him away in disgust as Pepper laughed at the pairs antics. 

“Ok you two. Sit down I have somethings I want to discuss.” She said as she sat down in Tony’s chair.

Tony and Rhodes took the seats across from her, waiting patiently as Pepper began to pull out a couple of papers from the folder she had brought in.   
“I’ve taken this up with the legal team and Jarvis and we have come to the decision that Stark Industries will be making the case against S.H.I.E.L.D. public in an ‘accidental’ leak.” Began Pepper. “ We also want you, James, to begin to imply that S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot be trusted within your unit. We want their image to be in tatters. I have spoken to various government agencies like the FBI and CIA and they have no qualms, in fact they are willing to release the case themselves. Seems likes S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t have many friends.”

“ I’m up for it. If those assholes think that they can get away with all of their disposable actions they have to think twice. No one should be able to get away with the shit they do.” Agreed Rhodey. 

“I’ll talk to the other CEO and geniuses around maybe give Mensa a heads up about S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrating their ranks for more geniuses to nearly kill.” Added Tony. 

“Good. The leak will take place tomorrow night at 1 am, get ready to watch S.H.I.E.L.D. burn boys.” Pepper nodded as she got all her papers together and stood up. “We expect you to join us, James, best seat in the house.” 

“ I wouldn’t miss it for the world, this is going to be like when We were at MIT, won’t it Tones?”

“ Yep, just on a bigger scale, and with government agencies not teachers.” Replied Tony.

“Either way, S.H.I.E.L.D. messed with the wrong people this time round and will have to deal with the consequences.” Smiles Pepper.


	7. Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the long wait. I know that I said that I would post the weekend after the last chapter however school work swept me up. Until July, chapters will be a bit shorter and might take a while to come up. I have a number of summatives to compleate and exams to start studying for. This is all I could muster up this long weekend as I have been busy with studying for the up coming OSSLT (a literacy exam given by the grade 10 students in Ontario).Thank you for being patient.

“Latest News this morning involves Stark Industries and an government agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. although this time, Stark’s not at fault.”  
The morning news anchor announced. 

“Yes Janet, it’s quite shocking actually, especially with all of the drama surrounding Stark Industries with the new CEO, you would think that they would want to keep a low profile.” added the second host at the table.

“It seems that this was not meant to get out, this information was leaked from Stark Industries data bases early this morning at around 1 a.m. by an anonymous source on Wikileaks. Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. is a secret government agency which specialises in counter- terrorism and special law enforcement. According to the leak, Stark Industries is suing them for industrial espionage, as they sent in an agent to get closer to Tony Stark.” 

“Who, if I may add, was critically ill at the time.” interrupted the second host. 

“Yes, while it is not clear what his illness was, it is mentioned that S.H.I.E.L.D. had the cure for his sickness but let his condition get worse; until he had only days left before providing him with the means to create the cure. They are also being charged with sabotage and compensation for a contract agreement that S.H.I.E.L.D. broke.” 

“It seems that -”

The television shut off. Maria Hill could feel the aura of anger radiating from the man behind her. 

“Call the legal team,” Fury commanded, immediately turning and leveing the room, headed straight for his office.


End file.
